Por trás de um olhar
by Daniela McGonagall
Summary: Durante a festa de casamento de Fleur e Gui, entre discussões e palavras não ditas, Rony e Hermione descobrem que um olhar pode falar muito e que um beijo pode contar ainda mais.


**N/A**: Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo, depois de ler uma infidades de fics sobre Ron/Hermione eu resolvi me aventurar e escrever uma também. Espero que vocês gostem.

**Obs**: Os personagens e o universo em que se passa a história são idéias da J. K. Rowling, eu apenas os emprestei por algumas linhas!

* * *

**Por trás de um olhar**

Hermione estava terminando de colocar suas roupas no malão enquanto ia ficando mais e mais nervosa. Logo estaria aparatando na Toca, onde encontraria todos os seus amigos reunidos, e não sabia como iria reagir quando o encontrasse. As três semanas que havia passado com os pais em casa serviram para que ela percebesse o quanto gostava do rapaz. Pensara nele o tempo inteiro e se angustiava cada vez que sabia de mais um desaparecimento ou acidente, sempre pensava que se acontecesse alguma coisa a ele não conseguiria suportar sua falta. Não conseguia deixar de se sentir triste sem ele por perto, por mais que sentisse muita falta de seus pais ficar longe do garoto parecia ainda pior. Pensou no último dia que o vira, no enterro de Dumbledore, e em como fora triste a despedida deles.

Desceu as escadas com o malão flutuando atrás de si. Deu um beijo em cada um dos pais e fê-los relembrar todas as medidas de proteção que eles deveriam tomar. Os tempos eram difíceis e a garota não podia deixar de se preocupar com a família.

-Tchau querida, aproveite a festa e não esqueça de mandar notícias – recomendou a mãe. Tome cuidado e aproveite bem o último ano letivo.

-Ah... Claro mamãe, balbuciou a garota, com um sorriso amarelo. Não havia contado a família que ela e seus dois melhores amigos não iriam voltar para a escola este ano, não tinha coragem de falar que iriam empreender uma busca muito mais perigosa do que estes podiam imaginar.

A garota saiu pela sala, pegou Bichento no colo, acenou para os pais e rodopiou com o malão na mão, suas vestes rodaram no ar e ela desapareceu.

Muito longe dali, numa casa a beira da estrada, cercada por um enorme jardim e com vários andares desaparelhados, a correria era intensa. A Sra.Weasley não parava de dar ordens, obrigando os filhos a correrem de um lado para o outro com os enfeites de flores.

-Rony, já falei, precisa ficar mais alto do que está! Desse jeito ninguém vai nem notar os arranjos!

-Ah ótimo – respondeu o garoto já irritado, fazendo o arranjo flutuar para um galho mais alto da árvore. O dia todo isso, não agüento mais ficar mudando essas flores de lugar, ninguém vai nem prestar atenção...

-Ah Roniquinho, não adianta reclamar – disse Jorge Weasley, rindo enquanto fazia um tapete se desenrolar. Você não vai querer que a Fleur tenha mais um ataque porque as flores não combinam com o vestido dela! A garota havia passado a manhã chorando no quarto porque achara que as flores do campo desmereciam seu vestido branco-perolado, o que fez a Sra. Weasley positivamente tremer de indignação e mudar toda a decoração que os meninos passaram fazendo no dia anterior.

-É isso aí – apoiou Fred. Já imaginou a gente fazendo tudo isso de novo? Eu ia acabar colocando essas flores você bem sabe onde...

-Fred! Isso é coisa pra se falar! – desesperou-se a Sra. Weasley.

Harry e Gina riram. Estavam ajudando a pendurar laços nas cadeiras dos convidados, e embora no começo se sentissem meio constrangidos por estarem perto, já haviam retomado a amizade de antes, embora nenhum dos dois conseguisse evitar olhar furtivamente para o outro.

Nesse exato momento, ouviu-se um estalo e Hermione apareceu no gramado, segurando Bichento nos braços.

-Mione! – exclamou Gina, correndo para abraçar a garota.

Rony virou-se tão rapidamente para olhar a garota que se desequilibrou da escada onde arrumava os enfeites e caiu no chão. Fred e Jorge abafaram risinhos, deixando o garoto muito vermelho.

-Oi! – respondeu a morena, feliz, e depois de abraçar Gina foi andando na direção de Harry e Rony, que havia se aproximado, com uma careta de dor e apertando um lado do corpo. Tá tudo bem, Rony? – ela perguntou, com um meio sorriso entre os lábios.

-Ah claro, disse ele. Não foi nada... eh...eu.. eu não sabia que você vinha hoje, achei que só fosse chegar amanhã, falou o ruivo, deixando transparecer um pouco de nervosismo, enquanto Harry balançava a cabeça, concordando.

-É, resolvi vir antes pra poder ajudar com os preparativos. Achei que vocês estariam bem ocupados, disse a garota olhando para os lados. Está tudo tão lindo!

-Que bom que você veio, querida, a Sra. Weasley falou, dando um abraço na garota. Ainda temos muita coisa pra organizar, nunca pensei que um casamento pudesse dar tanto trabalho, sabe? Mas é melhor você subir e deixar suas coisas no quarto antes de começar com o trabalho, disse sorrindo.

-Mas é claro, Sra. Weasley. Rony e Harry se adiantaram e falaram ao mesmo tempo:

-Nós já voltamos! E saíram correndo atrás da garota.

-E então - Hermione sorria feliz - como foram as férias até agora? - perguntou aos garotos.

-Ah bem, as minhas você pode imaginar, respondeu Harry. Pelo menos os Dursleys estavam bem mais animados do que o normal, afinal foram as últimas férias que eles tiveram que me aturar, disse, sem emoção.

-Aqui também foi tudo normal, tirando os desaparecimentos e as mortes... falou Rony sombriamente. Se bem que os preparativos pro casamento do Gui estão dando pra cabeça, disse se animando. Mamãe está ainda mais nervosa do que a Fleur, ha.

Os garotos riram e continuaram subindo as escadas, até chegar ao quarto de Gina, que era onde Hermione iria ficar. A garota colocou suas coisas no chão e se sentou na cama. Rony sentou do seu lado mas Harry continuou de pé olhando para os dois.

-E então – falou.

-E então, responderam Rony e Hermione.

-Vocês pensaram sobre... sobre a viagem, sobre... a minha busca?

-Sobre a nossa busca, cara – Rony disse, sério. Você sabe que nós estamos com você nessa.

-É Harry, estaremos juntos com você não importa o que aconteça, concordou Hermione.

O garoto olhou para os amigos:

-Vocês não sabem o que isso significa pra mim, disse, olhando pro chão.

-Ah Harry, deixa disso, disse Rony se levantando e batendo nas costas do amigo. Ainda não é hora de pensarmos nisso, temos muito que fazer até a hora da festa, e estamos aqui juntos (ele deu uma olhadela furtiva para Hermione), temos que aproveitar esse momento antes de... bem, vocês sabem.

-É, o Rony está certo Harry – disse Hermione. Imagino que amanhã a esta hora a Toca vai estar cheia de gente... Tonks, Lupin...

-Eles estão juntos agora, falou Rony, que por algum motivo ficou muito vermelho ao falar isso. A mamãe me contou, ela torcia muito pelos dois sabe – e olhou ansioso para a garota. Hermione também pareceu ficar nervosa. Harry deu um sorriso discreto e falou:

-Eu vou pegar uma blusa no quarto e já volto – e saiu, pensando que esse seria um bom momento para os dois ficarem a sós.

Rony e Hermione ficaram se olhando enquanto o moreno saía porta afora. Nenhum dos dois falou nada por um tempo e um silêncio constrangido pairava no quarto. "Vai, fala alguma coisa, pensava Rony, não é assim tão difícil", mas continuava calado. Hermione parecia pensar a mesma coisa. A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, ansiosa, e Rony se angustiou ainda mais. Ela ficava linda assim.

-É...humn, acho melhor a gente descer ajudar sua mãe, não? Falou a garota, olhando pro chão.

-Quê? Ah, claro, respondeu o ruivo, meio desapontado. É..ah...Mione...

-O que foi? Pediu a garota, pressurosa.

-É que, bem... eu...eu...estava pensando – ele foi ficando ainda mais nervoso – é que eu estou...estou muito feliz que você, que você está aqui - disse, prendendo a respiração.

A garota congelou. Olhou para o ruivo e seu coração disparou. Estaria ouvindo direito?

-Rony, eh...eu..eu também estou muito feliz por estar aqui, com você – terminou com a voz baixa, envergonhada.

Rony se sentou ao lado dela na cama. O coração dos dois garotos batia descompassado. Hermione olhou para o garoto e o encontrou olhando-a profundamente com seus olhos azuis. Uma onda de nervosismo percorria os dois corpos, e Rony foi aproximando sua mão até tocar na mão da garota. Hermione estava gelada. Segurou a mão de Rony e os dois ficaram assim, olhando um para o outro com as mãos entrelaçadas.

-Mione – falou Rony baixinho, e foi aproximando seu corpo ao corpo da garota, fazendo com que seus rostos quase se tocassem. Você é, você é...

Mas o que a garota era ninguém soube. A porta se abriu e Gina entrou tempestivamente no quarto, fazendo os dois garotos se afastarem como se tivessem levado um choque.

-Eu interrompi alguma coisa? Perguntou a ruiva, olhando para os dois garotos que pareciam muito envergonhados e vendo a expressão de frustração na cara de Rony.

-Ah, não Gina, imagina, falou Mione. Nós estávamos conversando sobre os preparativos para o casamento, era só...

-Nem me falem desse casamento – falou a garota, irritada. Acabei de deixar a Fleuma falando sozinha lá em baixo, não agüento mais ela dizendo como eu tenho que me comportar enquanto estiver de dama-de-honra, disse, revirando os olhos para o teto.

-Ah é, eu imagino que ela não consiga falar de outra coisa, Hermione respondeu, tentando dar um sorriso, mas se sentindo muito infeliz por ter sido interrompida pela garota. É, nós vamos descer ajudar sua mãe, não Rony?

-Acho melhor você esperar um pouco, falou Gina. A mamãe está uma fera e pelo visto vai demorar pra se acalmar.

-Bom, então vamos atrás do Harry, disse Rony e saiu do quarto parecendo muitíssimo desapontado. Hermione saiu atrás do garoto e o viu subindo as escadas.

-Ron? Chamou a garota.

O ruivo parou no meio da subida e se virou para vê-la. Hermione o alcançou e tocou de leve seu braço, fazendo com que arrepios corressem pela nuca de Rony.

-Ah, está...está tudo certo? - perguntou ansiosa.

Rony encontrou os olhos da garota e deixou escapar um sorriso.

-Sim, eh...tudo bem – respondeu o garoto, um pouco constrangido.

Eles seguiram andando lado a lado e não se falaram até chegar ao quarto do amigo.

Passaram uma tarde animada junto com Harry, conversaram, riram e jogaram xadrez bruxo. Se divertiram muito e Harry não pode deixar de perceber os olhares que os dois amigos trocavam de vez em quando, mas preferiu não comentar nada. Ficaram no quarto até Gina chegar muito tempo depois, chamando-os para jantar. Os quatro garotos desceram rindo muito, pois Gina estava fazendo uma imitação exata de Fleur tendo um de seus surtos pré-casamento, arrancando gargalhadas dos amigos.

Quando chegaram à cozinha encontraram a mesa cheia. Todos os Weasley estavam reunidos juntos com a família de Fleur, que tinha acabado de chegar da França. Gabrielle, a irmã mais nova da loira, acenou para Harry de uma ponta da mesa e o garoto retribuiu o cumprimento. Os garotos se sentaram para comer e Rony fez questão de se sentar ao lado de Hermione, dando uma cutucada em Harry quando este fez menção de se sentar ao lado da amiga.

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilo, tanto Fleur quanto a Sra. Weasley estavam bem mais calmas e um clima de agradável expectativa pairava sobre os presentes, enquanto eles conversavam sobre a cerimônia do dia seguinte. Gui e Fleur pareciam mais apaixonados do que nunca, e a todo o momento trocavam beijinhos e sorrisos. A Sra. Weasley já estava servindo a sobremesa quando Carlinhos começou a contar uma história muito engraçada sobre os dragões da Romênia, e a atenção de todos voltou-se para ele.

Ficaram ainda por muito tempo contando histórias e saboreando a agradável sensação de estar com a barriga cheia, e só se levantaram para ir dormir quando a Sra. Weasley viu que já era quase meia-noite e se levantou afoita.

-Meninos, todos pra cama agora! Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio e não quero ver vocês desfilando com caras de sono durante a festa.

Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony desejaram boa-noite a todos e foram subindo juntos as escadas para seus aposentos. Quando chegaram na frente do quarto das garotas Gina deu tchau para os meninos e foi se deitar, Hermione também deu tchau para Harry e se aproximou de Rony, ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto. Encontrou seus olhos azuis olhando surpresos para ela e falou, com um sorriso nos lábios:

-Boa-noite, Ron. E dando as costas para os amigos, entrou correndo no quarto. Rony ficou parado olhando para a porta por onde a garota acabara de passar, com uma expressão de enlevo no rosto.

-Anda cara, Harry o puxou em direção ao andar de cima, rindo. Vai, me conta o que é que está acontecendo, disse, não conseguindo conter sua curiosidade diante do comportamento dos amigos.

-Quê? – disse o ruivo desatento – Não está acontecendo nada...

-Ah tá - Harry riu, incrédulo.Entraram no quarto e Rony se atirou na cama. Vocês se beijaram? perguntou o moreno, perspicaz.

-Do que é que você está falando? Rony ficou com as orelhas incrivelmente vermelhas ao dizer isso. Depois, levantando os olhos e encarando Harry, que tinha uma expressão risonha no rosto, continuou:

-Ah, tudo bem, na verdade não _aconteceu_ nada... - disse o ruivo, parecendo muitíssimo desapontado por isso – nós estávamos no quarto e eh... a gente meio que.. meio que quase se beijou, mas daí a Gina entrou de repente e atrapalhou tudo - disse levemente irritado.

-Bom, tenho certeza que a Gina não fez por mal – Harry falou, tentando acalmar o amigo – e vocês terão outras oportunidades, não é? Amanhã terá a festa e...

-É, eu sei – Rony respondeu rápido - mas é que...é tão difícil ter coragem para...ah, você sabe...e bem, tava tudo indo tão certo que eu realmente achei que seria desta vez... - disse o ruivo, infeliz.

Harry ficou sem saber o que dizer, não era muito bom para essas coisas, pensou. Mas vendo o olhar triste do amigo, tentou falar alguma coisa para consolá-lo.

-Rony, você sabe que é só uma questão de tempo, não sabe?

-Como assim uma questão de tempo? Do que é que você está falando?

Harry riu. Rony nunca havia falado de seus sentimentos por Hermione, e parecia muito constrangido com isso.

-Não sabia que você era tão tapado, cara. Mas é melhor que você seja rápido sabe, antes que apareça outro Krum na história.

Rony ficou olhando com cara de bobo para Harry, e achou melhor virar de lado na cama e dormir.

-Boa-noite, disse, levemente chateado.

Noite, respondeu Harry.

Rony ficou ali deitado, pensando nas palavras do amigo. Era tudo uma questão de tempo, não era? Hermione junto dele parecia tão certo, tão bom... "Mas é melhor que você seja rápido sabe, antes que apareça outro Krum na história". Rony ferveu pensando nessas palavras. Sabia que era verdade, sabia que já tinha demorado demais pra dizer tudo o que ele sempre desejou dizer à amiga, mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis, de maneira alguma. Sentiu um abalo no estômago ao imaginar se declarando para Hermione, como é que ele ia fazer isso? Balançou a cabeça, deprimido. Mas lembrou do beijo que a garota lhe dera momentos antes e teve certeza, valia a pena passar pelo que tivesse de passar, desde que ele estivesse junto dela. Feliz por esse pensamento, o ruivo finalmente conseguiu relaxar e dormir.

Acordou de manhã com uma Toca muito mais agitada do que o normal. Embora ainda fosse cedo, dava pra ver que lá embaixo as coisas já estavam em andamento. Saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro, andando sonolento pelo corredor, e quase caiu de costas. Hermione tinha acabado de sair do cômodo, vestindo uma camisola de verão branca que imediatamente provocou uma onda de calor no corpo de ruivo, sensação esta que se espalhou pelo rosto do garoto, fazendo com que este ficasse quase tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo.

-Oi Rony – falou a garota, abrindo um sorriso ao reparar nos cabelos bagunçados do ruivo e na sua cara de sono.

-Oi, respondeu o garoto, ainda olhando admirado para a morena parada à sua frente. Hermione reparou na expressão do amigo, e perguntou, com um meio sorriso.

-Tudo certo com você?

-Ãhn? Ah, sim, tudo bem, é... o que você está fazendo aqui em cima? "Como é que ela pode ser tão linda? E desde quando ela está assim, tão mulher? E você não tinha nada melhor pra dizer?" seu pensamento disparou e seu coração começou a bater umas dez vezes mais rápido.

-Ah, a Gina está tomando um banho no banheiro lá de baixo e pelo visto vai demorar, então...

Nesse momento Harry saiu do quarto, com uma cara de sono pior que a de Rony, e viu os amigos parados no meio do corredor.

-Todo mundo caiu da cama, foi?

-Bom dia, Harry, Hermione o cumprimentou feliz. Bem, eu vou descer pra me trocar, até depois. E falando isso, saiu em direção às escadas.

-Oi, disse Rony, acompanhando a amiga com o olhar.

-Hum, você vai usar o banheiro?

-Sim, mas pode ir primeiro, falou desatento.

Harry olhou para o amigo e se dirigiu ao banheiro, rindo. Esses dois - falou em voz baixa, balançando a cabeça.

O café da manhã na Toca não foi bem um café. Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina tentaram engolir alguma coisa enquanto a Sra. Weasley não parava de adentrar correndo a cozinha para apressar os garotos, buscar as coisas que faltavam para terminar a decoração e trazer um Bichento muito raivoso para dentro da casa.

-Hermione, querida, será que você pode manter o seu gato aqui dentro só até arrumarmos tudo? – falou num tom que beirava o desespero. Ele está desmanchando todos os laços das mesas e...

-Ah claro, Sra. Weasley, me desculpe, disse a garota se levantando e pegando o gato no colo. Vou deixá-lo aqui até estar tudo pronto.

-Ótimo - a Sra. Weasley agradeceu, parecendo aliviada. Rony e Gina – continuou - terminem de comer e venham me ajudar aqui fora, seus irmãos ainda não chegaram e o casamento começa às 15:00h!

O restante da manhã transcorreu em meio a uma correria de última hora. Fred e Jorge chegaram e se juntaram ao mutirão comandado pela Sra. Weasley, todos ajeitando os enfeites, terminando os preparativos dos docinhos e afins que seriam servidos no casamento e conferindo os lugares dos convidados. No lugar do almoço comeram os sanduíches preparados pela Sra. Weasley, e as garotas subiram depressa pra se arrumarem. Fleur, que fizera questão de conferir a decoração da festa, subiu junto com a mãe e a irmã para se vestir. As três francesas falavam alto e rápido, e no andar de baixo Hermione e Gina ouviam toda a balbúrdia enquanto se arrumavam para a festa.

-Olha só pra isso – disse Gina, mostrando para a amiga o vestido dourado, com uma faixa branco-perolada na cintura terminando com um laço nas costas, e que se abria numa saia rodada. A ruiva olhou aterrorizada para a peça que segurava e soltou um gemido de frustração. Não acredito que vou ter que usar isso!

-Ah Gina, eu achei ele uma graça – Hermione replicou sorrindo. Você e a Gabrielle irão ficar lindas neles.

-Aham, sei que vamos. Você só está falando isso porque não é você que vai usar essa coisa. Ao invés disso – ela apontou para o seu vestido dourado – você vai usar isso – e apontou para o belo vestido azul-prateado da amiga.

-Nem vem, Hermione falou, rindo. As duas terminaram de se trocar e estavam ajeitando o cabelo quando a porta se abriu e a Sra. Weasley entrou no quarto.

-Ah meninas, vocês estão lindas! - exclamou chorosa. Gina, ah Gina, a Fleur tinha razão, esse vestido ficou lindo em você.

-Mamãe, não começa – a ruivinha revirou os olhos. Hermione riu da cena e a Sra. Weasley continuou:

-Fleur quer que você suba para combinar os últimos detalhes com as damas de honra.

-Últimos detalhes? Gina riu descrente. Ela já fez a gente ensaiar um milhão de vezes, o que ela acha que eu vou fazer, atirar a cesta de flores nos convidados?

As garotas riram e Gina subiu contrariada com a mãe. Hermione ficou sozinha no quarto e se olhou no espelho, com uma expressão contrariada.

-Você não colabora mesmo, não é? – falou para a própria imagem, enquanto tentava domar os cachos. Decidiu fazer uma bonita trança, da qual alguns fios mais rebeldes teimaram em se soltar, mais achou que no todo o resultado ficou bom. Sorrindo para seu reflexo, se dirigiu para a cômoda, abriu a primeira gaveta e tirou um delicado frasco de perfume, presente de um certo ruivo no natal do quinto ano. Olhou para o frasco e não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso iluminasse seu rosto. Fechou os olhos, borrifou o perfume em seu pescoço e murmurou:

-Espero que você me dê sorte. Abriu os olhos e suspirou. Ou coragem.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no jardim magnificamente decorado da Toca, os garotos Weasley e Harry tiravam com a cara de Gui.

-Ah maninho, o primeiro de nós a casar – Fred balançava a cabeça, com uma expressão de pesar no rosto. Bom, antes você do que eu, não?

Os garotos riram e Jorge continuou:

-Mas com certeza ele terá suas compensações, não é mesmo, Gui querrido – disse, imitando Fleur.

-Hahaha, Gui riu dos irmãos. Com certeza eu terei - falou marotamente. E aposto que disso vocês tem inveja, não?

-Não tenha tanta certeza disso, irmãozinho – Carlinhos sorria. A vida de solteiro também é muito divertida, sabe?

Gui se preparava para responder quando uma série de "craques" ecoou pelo gramado. Tonks, Lupin e Moody se aproximaram dos garotos sorrindo.

-Meus parabéns, Gui. Lupin estendeu a mão para o garoto.

Gui apertou a mão do ex-professor e agradeceu.

-Obrigada Remo. E sorrindo para Tonks falou: Quem sabe teremos outra festa de casamento logo, não?

Tonks segurou a mão de Lupin e respondeu, dando risada:

-Só se for na lua cheia.

Todos riram e continuaram conversando, enquanto o gramado ia pouco a pouco se enchendo de convidados, que vinham cumprimentar os Weasley e saudar Gui, enquanto a Sra. Weasley tratava de recepcioná-los. Rony não parava de olhar para os lados, nervoso, e perguntou para Harry:

-Cadê a Mione?

-Hum, deve estar se arrumando, eu acho – o amigo respondeu. A Gina também não desceu ainda.

-É, mais ela é a dama-de-honra, replicou, e continuou esticando o pescoço para todos os lados.

Quando a banda chegou e quase todos os convidados já estavam presentes, Rony falou, preocupado:

-Eu acho melhor a gente subir pra ver se aconteceu alguma cois...

Mas desistiu de completar a frase e simplesmente olhou para um ponto do gramado, boquiaberto. Mione - murmurou baixinho. Harry se virou para ver o que Rony olhava e confirmou suas suspeitas.

Hermione se aproximava dos amigos andando devagar, saudando alguns conhecidos e abrindo um enorme sorriso ao alcançar os garotos. Seu vestido não chegava a alcançar os joelhos, tinha alças delicadas que se cruzavam nas costas e um decote que era ao mesmo tempo delicado e sensual. Sua trança estava repousada sobre o ombro direito, e Harry achou que era melhor cutucar Rony para evitar que o amigo babasse.

-Olá – a garota cumprimentou os dois, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Harry percebeu que a amiga estava levemente ruborizada.

-Mione você... você está linda – Rony disse para a amiga, suas orelhas se colorindo de vermelho assustadoramente rápido.

Hermione pareceu surpresa, mas abriu um sorriso ainda maior e respondeu:

-Obrigada Ron, você também está muito bonito – respondeu a garota, e manchas rosadas apareceram em suas bochechas. E você também Harry.

Harry sorriu para a amiga e não se conteve:

-A Gina não vai descer?

-Ela está esperando a Fleur terminar de se arrumar, então ela e Gabrielle virão juntas com a noiva.

-Ah...

Hermione se adiantou para cumprimentar Tonks e Lupin, na mesma hora em que Hagrid e a professora McGonagall se aproximaram do grupo. Rony ainda olhava atordoado para Hermione, e só voltou à consciência quando Hagrid o puxou para dar um abraço de urso no garoto.

-Veja só, e você como você está, hein Rony? – disse, dando uma piscadela para o ruivo. E Gui está casando, esses garotos realmente crescem depressa. Hermione! Olha só pra você, está tão linda que parece a noiva, disse, lisonjeiro.

-Hagrid! – exclamou a menina, se atirando nos braços do amigo. Obrigada! Fico tão feliz de ter ver! Como _você_ está?

-Ah bem, você sabe, respondeu, acenando displicente com a mão. As coisas já não são como antes, mas temos que continuar, terminou com um tom de voz triste.

A profª. McGonagall olhou preocupada para o colega, e achou melhor mudar o rumo da conversa.

-Fico muito feliz de ver que estão todos bem - falou, tentando abrir um sorriso, embora ficasse claro que eles não estava passando por um período fácil.

-Hum, professora – começou Harry – e quanto à escola, o conselho diretor já decidiu se Hogwarts vai reabrir no período que vem?

-Ainda não Sr. Potter. Já tivemos algumas conversas, mas posso dizer que estamos incertos de que reabrir a escola seja a melhor opção.

-Mas professora, certamente Hogwarts não pode ser mais perigosa do que outro lugar, não? - Rony perguntava. Afinal todos estão correndo riscos...

-Mas Hogwarts pode ser alvo de um ataque novamente, Sr. Weasley. E não queremos que nenhum de nossos alunos sofra as conseqüências de um ato dessas proporções.

-Hermione abriu a boca para argumentar, mas a Sra. Weasley se adiantou:

-Bem, chegou a hora – falou, entre o nervosa e o comovida. Acho melhor irmos para os nossos lugares, o bruxo celebrante acabou de chegar.

Todos olharam para um senhor de estatura baixa e longos cabelos brancos, que conversava com o Sr. Weasley na frente do altar. Devagar, as pessoas foram se dirigindo para os lugares previamente definidos. Os convidados de Fleur ficaram do lado direito do gramado e enquanto os Weasley e os amigos de Gui ocupavam o lado esquerdo. Hermione olhou para os dois amigos e sorriu, apontando para os convidados. Dezenas de cabeças loiro-platinadas ocupavam o lado direito, e uma quantidade bem maior de cabeças incrivelmente ruivas se acomodava do lado esquerdo.

-Sua família é bem grandinha, não? - brincou Harry.

-Pode crer, Rony respondeu, descontraído. Os três riram e foram se dirigindo para seus lugares, ao lado de Fred e Jorge.

-Vocês já pensaram em como contar para suas famílias que não vão cursar o sétimo ano? – Harry perguntou aos dois amigos, olhando-os preocupado.

-Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e a garota respondeu, parecendo muito nervosa só de pensar no assunto.

-Ainda não – balançou a cabeça negativamente. E não faço a menor idéia de como contar isso aos meus pais – terminou, preocupada.

-E eu então? – Rony disse, abrindo os braços. A minha mãe vai querer me matar se souber que eu sequer pensei nisso. E vai querer matar vocês também - concluiu, arregalando os olhos para os amigos.

Os três balançaram a cabeça sem saber ainda como solucionar o problema e se calaram, pois haviam alcançado Fred e Jorge.

-Beleza – os gêmeos cumprimentaram os garotos, em uníssono.

-É melhor se sentarem – Fred falou, rindo. O espetáculo já vai começar.

Harry se sentou ao lado dos gêmeos, Hermione logo após ele e Rony se acomodou ao lado da garota. Jorge deu uma cutucadela em Harry e o moreno inclinou a cabeça para escutar o rapaz.

-O Rony já viu quem está aqui?

Harry olhou para Jorge com uma expressão de desentendimento no rosto, mas o ruivo meramente apontou para uma cabeça morena, no meio do mar loiro formado pelos convidados de Fleur. Harry reconheceu na hora o nariz adunco e a expressão carrancuda de Vítor Krum. Compreendeu imediatamente a preocupação de Jorge, Rony com toda a certeza não iria gostar nem um pouco dessa surpresa.

-Ainda não - murmurou em resposta.

Fred se inclinou para os dois e disse num tom de voz sombrio.

-Então acho melhor nós os mantermos bem longe um do outro, não acham? Os dois balançaram a cabeça em concordância e Harry olhou para o amigo, que estava com uma expressão animada enquanto conversava atenciosamente com Hermione, que tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto. "Acho melhor que você seja rápido" pensou, temendo mais uma briga entre os amigos.

Gui se adiantou para frente do altar, parecendo feliz e ansioso. A banda começou a tocar uma bonita melodia e as pessoas pararam de conversar imediatamente. Carlinhos, que era o padrinho do noivo, atravessou o tapete vermelho estendido sobre o gramado, de braços dados com uma garota que Harry não conhecia, mas que certamente era a madrinha de Fleur. Os dois sorriram para os convidados, e ficaram cada um de um lado do noivo. A Sra. Weasley deu uma fungada e o marido se apressou a conjurar um lenço para a esposa. A banda terminou de tocar a música, fez uma pausa e começou novamente. A marcha nupcial ecoou pelo gramado e imediatamente todos ficaram em pé.

-Ah! – Hermione exclamou.

Gina começou a andar sobre o tapete, lançando flores pelo caminho e caminhando com graça e elegância. Estava muito bonita em seu vestido dourado. Fleur vinha logo atrás, deslumbrante em seu vestido de noiva e com um sorriso contagiante no rosto. Estava de braços dados com seu pai e usava a tiara que tia Muriel emprestara, e esta havia combinado perfeitamente com a cor de seu cabelo. Gabrielle vinha atrás da irmã, segurando uma almofadinha onde estavam repousadas as alianças e sorrindo para os convidados. Hermione olhou para Harry, que mirava Gina admirado, e falou para ele:

-A Gina está linda, não?

Nem me fale – o moreno concordou, balançando a cabeça. Quer dizer, mais linda do que o costume. Os dois sorriram, se sentaram e voltaram a atenção para o altar.

A cerimônia transcorreu bonita e emocionante. Na altura em que os noivos estavam fazendo os votos, quase todas as mulheres presentes já estavam chorando, a Sra. Weasley mais que todas. Hermione secou uma lágrima que teimava em cair de seus olhos e se deparou com Rony olhando para ela. Parou instantaneamente, ficando sem ação diante do olhar intenso do garoto. O ruivo se aproximou hesitante da garota, ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da delicada orelha da amiga e a olhou profundamente com seus olhos azuis. Hermione segurou a respiração ao sentir o toque do garoto, que então colocou delicadamente sua mão sobre a dela e deixou seus dedos se entrelaçarem entre os dedos da amiga. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo seu coração disparar e ofereceu seu mais belo sorriso para o amigo, descansando a cabeça no ombro do garoto e sentindo o coração do ruivo bater descompassado tanto quanto o dela. Rony abriu um sorriso ainda maior que o da amiga, e de repente achou o dia muito mais bonito.

-Pode beijar a noiva – anunciou o bruxo celebrante, abrindo um sorriso.

Gui olhou carinhosamente para Fleur e os dois se beijaram, sob aplausos entusiasmados de todos os convidados. Rony e Hermione deixaram seus olhares se encontrarem e rapidamente desviaram os olhos, e um rubor se espalhou pelos rostos dos dois garotos. Rony apertou suavemente a mão da garota e se inclinou para dizer alguma coisa à amiga, mas foi impedido por uma Sra. Weasley muito emocionada, que depois de abraçar os noivos viera abraçar os outros filhos, e puxou Rony para um abraço apertado.

-Vocês não tem idéia de como crescem depressa, entoou, entre lágrimas. Até outro dia Gui ainda era um garotinho, e veja só, agora está casado! – soluçava.

-Mamãe, não – Rony tentava contê-la. Eu ainda não me casei!

Todos riram e a Sra. Weasley se afastou, enxugando o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. E vocês dois – disse, abraçando os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo, olhem só pra vocês...

Os gêmeos fizeram caretas e a Sra. Weasley os liberou do abraço, olhando emocionada para os filhos. O Sr. Weasley se aproximou e abraçou a esposa, falando para os garotos:

-E então, não vão aproveitar o baile?

-É mesmo – Carlinhos havia se aproximado – não são As Esquisitonas que estão tocando, mas a banda é muito boa - completou, sorrindo.

Os garotos se dirigiram em direção as mesas ao redor da pista de dança, Rony e Hermione trocando olhares levemente constrangidos. Gina veio se juntar a eles, depois de ter participado de uma sessão de fotos exigida pela noiva, com uma expressão de tédio.

-Se mais alguém quiser tirar uma foto comigo, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre, brincou a ruiva, se atirando numa cadeira.

-Não foi tão ruim assim, foi? - Hermione perguntou, em tom de consolo.

Gina apenas deu de ombros e olhou cobiçosa para o bolo de casamento. Fred e Jorge se entreolharam rapidamente e Fred falou, com uma nota de urgência na voz:

-Por que vocês não vão dançar? - perguntou, apontando para Rony e Hermione.

Rony ficou vermelho como um pimentão e Hermione pareceu querer atirar um feitiço contra Fred. Já abrira a boca para responder quando uma voz conhecida soou por trás deles.

-Hermiônini! – exclamou Vítor Krum.

Rony se contorceu ao ouvir a voz do búlgaro e uma expressão furiosa tomou conta de seu rosto. Os garotos se entreolharam preocupados e voltaram o olhar para Hermione, que parecia ter sido petrificada.

-Vítor? – a garota perguntou, voltando-se para o garoto com uma expressão de assombro.

-Que pom ter verr, Hermiônini! Faz tanto tempo que non nos encontramos – disse o rapaz, se adiantando e beijando a mão da garota.

-Ah... eh, é mesmo – a garota falou, tentando abrir um sorriso. Olhou ansiosa para Rony mas o garoto evitou seu olhar e fingiu estar interessado na valsa dos noivos. Eu não sabia que você viria para o casamento! – exclamou, com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

-Esqueceu de mencionar isso nas cartas, foi Vitinho? – Rony se virou e encarou o búlgaro com uma expressão de fúria no rosto.

-Do que foi que focê me chamou? – Krum perguntou fechando a cara para Rony.

-Ah, nada não, Vítor – Hermione arregalou os olhos para Rony. Er, eh, nós apenas ficamos surpresos por você estar aqui, não sabíamos que você viria – repetiu a garota, num tom de voz estridente que demonstrava claramente seu nervosismo.

-Pom, eu resolvi fazerr uma surpresa – o garoto contou, feliz.

-Não diga – Fred e Jorge disseram ao mesmo tempo, num tom irônico.

Krum olhou para os garotos com uma expressão contrariada e se dirigiu a Harry.

-E você, como está? - perguntou, apertando a mão do garoto.

-Tudo bem, Harry respondeu, olhando preocupado para Rony.

-Hermiônini me contou que você se tornou o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória – Krum comentou, cortês.

Harry abriu a boca para responder mais Rony foi mais rápido do que ele.

-E o que mais Hermione andou contando à você, hein?

Krum olhou para o garoto como se estivesse o avaliando.

-Ela contou que focê se tornou o goleiro do time da casa, e que joga muito bem – respondeu, calmo.

Rony ficou encarando o búlgaro com uma expressão de quem havia acabado de levar um soco no estômago. Hermione olhou nervosa para os dois garotos, que continuavam se encarando, e voltou seu olhar para os amigos, procurando ajuda. Fred, Jorge e Harry balançaram a cabeça, como se não tivessem idéia do que fazer, mas Gina se levantou decidida e foi até Krum.

-Você não quer dançar, Krum?

-Como? – perguntou o búlgaro confuso, voltando seu olhar para a ruiva. Eu pretendia convidar Hermiônini para...

A-h, vocês podem dançar depois – Gina falou rápido, puxando Krum pela mão e o conduzindo com firmeza para a pista de dança.

-O que foi isso? – Fred perguntou, rindo.

-Isso sim é que é atitude – Jorge respondeu, surpreso.

Hermione desviou os olhos dos garotos e olhou para Rony, que estava acompanhando com o olhar as costas de Krum, e apertava os punhos com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

-Ron? – a garota o chamou, hesitante.

Rony hesitou por um instante e depois se voltou para a garota, com uma expressão indefinível no rosto.

-Que foi? – perguntou ríspido.

Harry, Jorge e Fred se entreolharam e o moreno falou, já se afastando do grupo.

-Eu vou tomar um pouco de ponche – disse, virando as costas e se afastando depressa.

-Espere por nós – os gêmeos saíram correndo atrás do garoto.

Rony e Hermione ficaram sozinhos ao lado da mesa, com um silêncio pesado se espalhando pelo ar, e Hermione começou, tímida.

-Rony, eu realmente não fazia idéia de que o Vítor viria para a festa.

-Eu não estou te pedindo satisfações, Hermione – Rony disse, secamente.

-Eu sei que não Ron – a garota continuou, com um tom de desespero na voz – mas é que...

-Vocês continuam se correspondendo, não é? O ruivo comentou, tentando parecer que não dava importância ao fato, mas falhando miseravelmente. Pra ele saber com detalhes o que anda acontecendo no time de quadribol da Grifinória, disse, ironizando.

-Bem, nós trocamos algumas cartas, mas é porque somos amigos, Ron! – Hermione terminou, quase gritando.

-Amigos? Não me venha com essa, Hermione! - Rony gritou. Você sabe muito bem que ele não quer ser apenas seu amigo! - continuou, aos berros, todo o seu rosto se colorindo de um vermelho intenso.

-E que importa o que ele quer? Hermione estava à beira das lágrimas agora. Você deveria se importar com o que eu quero!

-Ah é? Rony perguntou, irônico.

-É – Hermione respondeu, lívida de raiva.

-E o que você quer? – continuou o ruivo, em voz alta.

-O que é que você acha? - a garota indagou, e manchas rosadas apareceram em suas bochechas.

Rony ficou olhando para ela, sem ação. Os olhos dos dois soltavam faíscas, e alguns convidados desavisados olhavam para os garotos, demonstrando curiosidade. O ruivo murmurou alguma coisa em voz baixa, e a garota não entendeu nada.

-O que você disse? – perguntou, tentando se acalmar. Rony agora olhava para o chão com as mãos enterradas no bolso, seu rosto mais vermelho do que nunca. Não era uma coisa que ele fizesse durante uma briga, pensou a garota. Ron? – chamou ela, mais uma vez.

Os pensamentos de Rony estavam a mil. "O que é que você acha?". O que é que ela queria dizer com isso, será que finalmente Hermione estava revelando sentir alguma coisa por ele? Sua mente rodava e rodava, ele queria dizer algo à garota mais sua voz parecia ter morrido. Passou nervosamente a mão pelo cabelo, arrepiando as mechas ruivas, e fixou seu olhar na garota à sua frente, que tinha uma expressão que revelava ansiedade e medo. Pensou em correr até ela e dar-lhe um beijo que expressasse toda a paixão que ele sentia pela morena, mas suas pernas simplesmente se recusavam a se mover.

Hermione se aproximou do amigo. Não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer, mas achava que já havia esperado muito tempo. Não queria mais Krums nem Lilás no seu caminho, queria estar com Ron de uma vez por todas, e isso era mais importante que tudo. Os dois garotos estavam se olhando profundamente, a respiração forte, e era como se não existisse mais ninguém além deles. Quando a distância que os separava havia se reduzido a menos de um metro, Rony achou melhor falar alguma coisa, para impedir que seu coração saltasse pela boca.

-Mione? – sua voz saiu quase como um murmúrio. O que você quis dizer com aquilo?

-Você tem certeza que não sabe a resposta? – a morena perguntou, com um sorriso nervoso.

O coração do ruivo perdeu o compasso e saltou umas quantas batidas, e Rony arregalou os olhos para Hermione. Seria verdade o que ele estaria ouvindo, ou era uma peça pregada pela sua imaginação? De repente descobriu que não fazia diferença, ele iria dizer o que sentia pela garota de uma vez por todas, simplesmente não dava mais pra suportar aquele aperto no peito.

-Mione – ele começou, tentando ignorar as mãos suadas e o calor que emanava de seu rosto – eu queria que você soubesse...

-Hermiônini? – Vítor Krum se aproximou rapidamente da garota, enquanto Gina parecia correr no seu encalço. Será que nós podíamos conversar?

-Hermione fechou os olhos como se pedisse paciência, e ouviu o urro de frustração que Rony não havia conseguido sufocar.

-O que foi agora? – o ruivo perguntou com a voz carregada de fúria para o búlgaro.

Krum ignorou Rony por completo e se dirigiu a Hermione.

-Focê gostaria de dançar, Hermiônini? – indagou calmamente. Para relembrarrmos os felhos tempos? – prosseguiu, encarando a garota.

-Vítor, eu acho que não é uma boa hora – a morena lançou uma olhadela em Rony – você se importa se nós deixássemos para depois?

Vítor abriu a boca para responder mais foi impedido por Rony.

-Não se prenda por mim, Hermione – Rony falou com uma voz estranhamente distante, que não parecia em nada com a dele. É melhor vocês reviverem o passado de uma vez, não, porque deixar para depois? – ele falou com ironia e pesar, e lançou um olhar gélido para Hermione. Virando as costas para ela, saiu em direção a Fred, Jorge e Harry.

-Ron? – Hermione o chamou, com a voz embargada. Ron!

Mas o garoto continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Gina, que acompanhava a cena de olhos arregalados, lançou um último olhar para Hermione, tentando acalmar a amiga, e saiu correndo atrás do irmão.

-Droga! – exclamou Hermione, colocando o rosto entre as mãos e se segurando para não se desmanchar em lágrimas.

-Hermiônini – Krum falou calmo, tentando esconder o ciúme que subia pela sua garganta com um gosto amargo. O que está acontecendo?

-Nada Vítor, não está acontecendo nada - Hermione respondeu, tentando se controlar. Acho que esse é o problema.

-Focê e o Weasley, focês estão juntos ou alguma coisa assim? – ele indagou, procurando manter a calma.

-Não Vítor, nós somos apenas amigos – a garota respondeu pesarosa.

-Pom Hermiônini, eu sei que você é incrivelmente inteligente – Krum falava devagar, e tinha a voz abafada pelo esforço de falar aquilo – e tenho certeza que focê percebeu que o Weasley não te vê apenas como uma amiga – terminou o búlgaro, com uma expressão carregada no rosto.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, desolada. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil?

-Vítor, me desculpe por isso – a morena suspirou. O Rony é meio grosso às vezes, mas é o jeito dele e...

-Me desculpe por terr atrapalhado a conversa de focês – Krum disse com sinceridade. Eu não sabia que focê gostava dele...

-Como assim, quem disse que eu gosto dele? – Hermione perguntou, sentindo-se ruborizar. Eu nunca disse isso! – exclamou, nervosa.

-Pom, não é uma coisa difícil de se perrceber – Krum se esforçava para falar o que ele tinha tentado ignorar durante tanto tempo. O jeito como focê fala dele nas cartas, com entusiasmo, com carinho... o jeito como focês se olham – ele soltou uma risada abafada pelo pesar – talvez só focês não tenham percebido, ele terminou com a respiração pesada.

Hermione olhou para o búlgaro, confusa. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e percebeu que também não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer para ele.

-Hermiônini – Krum respirou fundo e encarou a garota a sua frente – eu nunca pensei em te dizer isso- falou, balançando a cabeça. Quando fui convidado para esta festa, eu fiquei encantado com a possibilidade de te ver novamente, de te tocar novamente – continuou, sério. Focê sabe que eu te acho incrível, simplesmente nunca encontrei uma garota como focê e acho que vai ser muito difícil conhecer outra pessoa parecida – ele olhou a morena com carinho. Mas eu sei reconhecer quando uma partida está perdida e espero, com sinceridade, que focês consigam se entender.

Hermione olhou para o garoto com os olhos marejados pelas lágrimas. Tudo que o garoto dissera a tocara fundo e ela tentou articular as palavras novamente.

-Vítor – começou – você...

-Tudo bem Hermiônini – o búlgaro esboçou um sorriso. Não precisa falar nada. Ele se aproximou da garota e ofereceu sua mão a ela. Porque não dançamos uma última música, depois da qual focê deve ir correndo até o Weasley e fazer ele entender que é um garoto de muita sorte por ter uma pessoa tão especial gostando dele?

Hermione sorriu para Krum e segurou a sua mão, e juntos eles se dirigiram até a pista de dança.

Do outro lado do gramado, Rony virava a sua segunda cerveja amanteigada, sob o olhar preocupado dos outros garotos, quando Gina se emparelhou a eles, furiosa.

-Qual é o problema com você? – perguntou para o irmão mais novo, prostrando-se em frente a ele com os braços cruzados.

Rony fingiu não ter escutado a irmã, mas a ruiva não desistiu.

-Você vai fazer o que agora, fingir que não aconteceu nada, como sempre faz? – perguntou, sabendo que colocara o dedo na ferida do irmão.

-Do que é que você está falando? - Rony berrou, lívido de raiva reprimida.

-Ah tá Rony, sei que você não sabe do que eu estou falando – Gina replicou com ironia. Porque é que você tem que ser sempre tapado e agir como um idiota? – perguntou furiosa.

-Do que é que você me chamou? – Rony se aproximou fuzilando Gina com os olhos. E o que é que você tem a ver com isso hein? – disparou, prestes a avançar sobre ela.

-Tenho tudo a ver se é o que você quer saber, a Hermione é minha amiga, e você, por mais obtuso que seja, ainda é meu irmão!

-E quem é que está pedindo ajuda a você, eh? Por acaso eu falei alguma coisa? - o ruivo continuou, com raiva.

-Rony! – Gina levou as mãos à cabeça. Será que você não percebe que esta magoando a Hermione agindo desse jeito? Será que você não percebe que não era com o Krum com quem ela gostaria de estar dançando agora? – a ruiva apontou para o casal que dançava na pista.

Rony dirigiu seu olhar para onde Gina apontava e retrucou, com desprezo na voz.

-Então ela não deveria estar dançando com ele.

Gina olhou para os outros garotos e abriu os braços, desesperada.

-Eu desisto – ela falou, com a voz cava.

-A Gina está certa, cara – Harry falou, olhando para o amigo. Você sabe muito bem com quem a Hermione gostaria de estar agora.

-Ah, tá – Rony balançou a cabeça. Então porque ela está com ele agora, porque ela tem que trocar cartas com ele, eh? Porque ela foi com o McLaggen no baile do Slughorn? – indagou, com um crescente desespero na voz.

-Porque você nunca toma uma atitude, Rony! – Gina quase gritou, na ânsia de fazer o garoto entender. Há anos que a Hermione espera que você faça alguma coisa, que você diga alguma coisa, mas o tempo passa e você não faz nada! Como é que você acha que ela se sente se sempre que vocês estão se acertando você tem que estragar tudo com uma briga idiota? – disparou a ruiva.

-Eu ah... eu... – Rony balbuciou, perdido. Eu não sei o que fazer! – gritou desesperado. Eu não sei como dizer pra ela que eu sempre gostei dela, e que sou um idiota por não ter falado antes! – completou, demonstrando toda a sua insegurança.

-Eu acho que assim está bom – Fred encarou o irmão, sorrindo.

-Concordo – falou Jorge. É só você chegar nela e dizer isso que está feito - riu-se o garoto.

-Ah, parem vocês dois! – Gina censurou-os. Isso é sério!

-É, isso é sério! – Rony falou, nervoso. Olhou desesperado para Harry, pedindo ajuda com os olhos.

-Rony, sério cara – Harry começou. Vocês dois se gostam e só não estão juntos porque são muito orgulhosos para admitir isso. Ou são muito burros – completou, abrindo um sorriso.

Gina olhou surpresa para Harry e abriu um grande sorriso para o moreno. Depois se virou e se dirigiu ao irmão.

-Rony, escuta – falou calma. Você só precisa dizer o que sente a ela, só isso. Não é tão difícil assim – continuou, dando uma olhadela em Harry e se ruborizando. Você conhece a Hermione há anos e são amigos antes de tudo...

-Por isso é tão difícil! – Rony gesticulava com nervosismo. E se ela achar que isso vai atrapalhar a amizade, ou pior, e se ela só me ver como um amigo? – perguntou, se horrorizando só de pensar na possibilidade.

-Ah, cala a boca Rony! – Jorge falou, olhando para o irmão.

-É Rony, pára de falar besteira – Fred completou. Tá na cara que vocês dois se gostam, e se eu fosse você, eu iria atrás da Hermione agora – disse, apontando para o gramado. Hermione havia deixado a pista de dança e se dirigia sozinha para o jardim da Toca, que ficava atrás da casa, parecendo completamente desolada.

Rony olhou aparvalhado para a garota, e depois encarou Gina, com uma expressão de medo no rosto.

-O que eu faço agora?– perguntou, branco.

-Corre atrás dela! – Gina sorria para o irmão. Vai atrás dela e diz tudo o que você tem a dizer, e vai logo. Vai! – disse, empurrando o irmão em direção ao jardim.

-É, e se você perder a voz, simplesmente agarre a Hermione e dê um beijo nela! – Fred gritou para Rony, que já estava a meio caminho do jardim, com os passos trôpegos de nervosismo.

Rony atravessou todo o gramado, passou por Tonks e Lupin que conversavam animadamente com Fleur e Gui, mas nem ouviu que eles o chamaram. Continuou andando com a cabeça à mil, não conseguia ver onde Hermione estava mas provavelmente a garota fora se isolar no jardim, talvez refugiada sobre a sombra de uma árvore, pensou, extremamente nervoso. Como eu sou idiota – pensava o garoto, recriminando-se. Porque é que eu tenho que ser tão tapado! O que é que a Hermione deve estar pensando que eu sou?

Ele chegou ao jardim e imediatamente começou a procurar Hermione com os olhos. A garota não estava em nenhum lugar visível, ele continuou andando mas não encontrou nenhum sinal da amiga. Hermione, onde é que você está? – pensou, trêmulo. Rony se desviou de um arbusto e contornou mais uma árvore, e então a viu, sentada com as costas apoiada sob uma grande árvore, as mãos abraçando os joelhos e o olhar distante. Reparou no jogo de luzes que os raios de sol causavam ao passarem pelas árvores, e em como Hermione ficava bonita sob esse efeito, seus cabelos refletindo tons dourados e castanhos. O garoto respirou fundo e começou a se aproximar da amiga, andando devagar. Pisou sobre algumas folhas secas, que estalaram fazendo barulho, o que despertou Hermione de seus devaneios e fez com que a garota se virasse para olhar o que causara o ruído. O olhar curioso da garota encontrou o olhar nervoso de Rony, e ela se deixou ficar assim, apenas encarando serenamente o garoto à sua frente. Rony sentiu seu estômago desabar diante do olhar sereno da garota, e percebeu que de repente sua boca ficara muito seca. Já não sabia mais o que dizer nem o que fazer, e se pegou pensando que talvez fugir fosse uma boa opção. Estava tentando fazer com que suas pernas obedecessem a esse comando quando a voz de Hermione ecoou entre as árvores.

-Oi Ron.

O coração do garoto disparou como se fosse participar de uma corrida. Rony engoliu em seco e fez um estupendo esforço para articular alguma coisa.

-Ah... er... oi Mione - conseguiu balbuciar. Sentiu que suas orelhas estavam queimando e se virou para olhar o lago da Toca.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Hermione perguntou, calma.

-Eu vim procurar você – Rony respondeu, ainda olhando para o lago. Depois, apertando as mãos em sinal de nervosismo, o garoto se virou para encarar Hermione. Você desapareceu da festa e eu vim ver se tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

-Não aconteceu nada, Ron – Hermione respondeu tranqüila. Aliás, como sempre – completou, desviando o olhar.

Ron encarou a garota sem saber o que responder. Sentiu que suas orelhas voltavam a ficar vermelhas e respirou fundo. Viera até ali para falar com a garota e era isso que iria fazer. Ele se aproximou da árvore onde Hermione estava e se sentou ao lado da amiga. Ela continuou olhando para o lago como se não tivesse percebido a aproximação do ruivo, mas sua respiração tornou-se imediatamente rápida e rasa. Seu coração disparou, batendo descompassado, e ela se perguntou como Rony não o escutava.

Rony também fitou o lago por alguns momentos, então se virou e ficou olhando Hermione, sem se preocupar com o que a garota iria pensar. Deixou suas mãos tocarem aquele cabelo que ele tanto adorava, indomável como a dona. Sentiu que Hermione estremeceu ao seu toque, e continuou brincando com as mechas soltas da trança da amiga. Hermione achou que não iria resistir ao toque suave de Rony, e mordeu o lábio inferior numa tentativa de se controlar.

-Você fica linda assim, sabia? – Rony perguntou, tímido.

Hermione respirou fundo e se virou para encarar o amigo. Percebeu que ele a olhava com aquele olhar diferente, que ele reservava apenas para ela, um olhar que ela só conseguia perceber de vez em quando, nas raras vezes em que os dois baixavam a guarda, um olhar carinhoso e repleto de admiração. Ela sorriu timidamente para o ruivo, e falou, em voz baixa.

-Não, eu não sabia – revelou, baixando o olhar.

Rony deslizou seus dedos pela maçã do rosto de Hermione, e fez com que ela levantasse o olhar para encará-lo.

-Mione – ele começou nervosamente – existe tanta coisa que eu queria te dizer e nunca tive coragem de falar.

Hermione sentiu que seu coração saltou umas dez batidas e ficou olhando atordoada para o garoto à sua frente. Respirou fundo para controlar o nervosismo e falou, com a voz entrecortada.

-Então talvez essa seja a hora de você dizer, Ron. O garoto abriu um sorriso nervoso ao ouvir a resposta da amiga e baixou a cabeça, olhando para seus sapatos, porque parecia muito mais fácil do que encarar os olhos da morena.

-Não é muito fácil, entende – ele engoliu o bolo que se formara em sua garganta.

-Eu sei, Ron – Hermione respondeu, desviando seu olhar para o lago novamente. Eu também deveria de ter te falado muitas coisas, há muito tempo, e nunca tive coragem pra isso – completou a garota, estalando os dedos de nervosismo.

Ao ouvir isso, Rony rapidamente grudou o olhar na garota ao seu lado, e sua boca se abriu de surpresa. Sentiu que seu estômago dava voltas, e resolveu confirmar o que havia ouvido para se certificar que não era uma peça pregada pela sua imaginação.

-Você falou... isso que você disse, é sério? – ele engasgou no meio do caminho.

Hermione abriu um sorriso tímido e apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Uma sensação indescritível de contentamento perpassou o corpo de Rony. O garoto respirou fundo para se acalmar e começou a acariciar o braço de Hermione

-Nunca houve outra garota para mim, Mione – ele falou em voz baixa. Foi sempre você, desde que eu entendi o que era gostar de uma pessoa – completou o ruivo, sentindo seu rosto corar. Embora eu tenha demorado a entender isso – ele sorriu, envergonhado.

Hermione fechou os olhos ao escutar o que o garoto dissera, e um belo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Ela permaneceu calada por um instante, procurando as palavras certas, e então falou, voltando seu olhar para Rony e se ruborizando também.

-E isso foi quando, no baile do quarto ano? – ela perguntou, sorrindo para o amigo.

Rony sorriu para a garota e confirmou balançando a cabeça.

-Eu sempre gostei de você Hermione – ele a encarou com seus olhos azuis, o que fez a garota estremecer. É que às vezes eu sou meio tapado com certas coisas, sabe? – ele deixou que sua mão encontrasse a mão da morena e entrelaçou seus dedos no dela.

-E essas coisas envolvem o Krum e a Lilá? – a morena perguntou, perspicaz.

Uma nuvem perpassou o rosto de Rony, mas ele meramente acenou com a cabeça.

-As coisas nem sempre saem como a gente gostaria, Mione – Rony respondeu, fitando a garota com um olhar sério. Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de ter feito diferente, mas não dá pra voltar atrás – o ruivo disse, sincero.

-Mas eu não te entendo Rony – Hermione balançou a cabeça e encarou o garoto. Eu... eu havia te convidado para o baile de Natal do Slughorn, estava tudo certo entre a gente, e de repente você começa a me tratar mal, como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa a você, e depois daquele jogo – ela suspirou fundo, como se sofresse só de lembrar – você estava agarrando a Lilá, e era como... era como se eu nem existisse – ela terminou, triste.

Rony fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, como se quisesse esquecer esse episódio. Depois, apertando levemente os dedos de Hermione entre os seus, ele começou a falar.

-Mione, eu sempre quis ir com você a esse baile, era a coisa pela qual eu mais ansiava, entende? – o garoto fitou com sinceridade a garota a sua frente. Mas então, uns dias antes daquele jogo, eu encontrei a Gina se agarrando num corredor com o Dino, e quando eu comecei a repreendê-la – Hermione abriu um sorriso ao ouvir isso – ela começou a gritar que eu só me importava com essas coisas porque eu nunca tinha feito isso, que o Harry já tinha dados uns amassos na Cho e que você já tinha beijado o Krum – terminou o ruivo, apertando as mãos com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos, mas Hermione nem percebeu, simplesmente ficou olhando boquiaberta para o amigo.

-A Gina disse isso? – Hermione perguntou baixinho.

-Disse – Rony respondeu – e eu percebi que era verdade, que durante todos esses anos eu nunca tinha pensado em sair com outra garota porque a única pessoa com quem eu me imaginava era você - ele encarou Hermione profundamente. E eu sempre achei que o primeiro beijo de nós dois seria junto, e quando eu percebi que você já tinha – ele respirou fundo – beijado outra pessoa, eu me senti um completo idiota, e a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar era nisso – ele olhou desesperado para Hermione. E por isso eu fiquei tão magoado com você, e foi por isso que eu comecei a sair com a Lilá, porque eu queria me vingar por você não ter me esperado – Rony concluiu em voz baixa.

Hermione ficou olhando perplexa para Rony, com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto. Depois, suspirou e olhou para o lago, tentando achar um jeito de explicar o que sentia ao ruivo.

-Ron – ela voltou seu olhar para o garoto – eu também sempre quis que o meu primeiro beijo fosse com você, eu sempre quis estar junto com você, porque eu... porque eu sempre gostei de você Rony – ela se ruborizou instantaneamente ao dizer isso. Mas quando chegou o baile de inverno, eu ficava ouvindo você e o Harry falando que queriam levar uma garota bonita, não importava o quão boba ela fosse. Rony ficou envergonhado ao escutar isso, mas Hermione continuou. E eu me sentia péssima com isso, porque eu não era o tipo de garota com a qual você queria ir, e parecia que você nem me notava – ela encarou o garoto séria - e foi por isso que eu aceitei ir com o Krum, porque eu achei que você nunca me convidaria para o baile. E eu estava certa Rony, foi preciso que um outro garoto me convidasse para que você percebesse que eu era uma garota – ela olhou para Rony e deu um meio sorriso.

-Hermione – Rony começou a explicar – eu fui, eu fui um idiota. Eu sempre me importava com você, eu sempre pensava em você, mas eu achava que era porque você era minha melhor amiga – ele a olhou desconsolado. E se eu pensei em levar outra pessoa que não você aquele baile era porque eu era um tapado, porque não existe nenhuma garota mais bonita, mais interessante e mais especial do que você – ele fitou a morena com um olhar apaixonado.

-Ah, Rony! – Hermione desviou o olhar, envergonhada, mas Rony segurou com firmeza a mão da garota e se aproximou ainda mais dela, deslizando a mão pelo seu ombro até seu queixo, e trazendo o rosto da garota para perto de seu rosto. Hermione sentiu seu coração disparar como nunca, e Rony percebeu que ela estava trêmula. O ruivo olhou carinhosamente para a menina, e quando seus olhos azuis encontraram os olhos castanhos de Hermione, ele entendeu que já não havia o que temer, nem o que esperar. Hermione sentia a mesma coisa, seus pensamentos corriam desgovernados, mas ela percebeu que naquele momento não havia nada mais certo do que ela e Rony juntos. Rony se curvou ainda mais em direção a garota, e seus rostos quase se tocaram quando ele falou ao pé do ouvido da morena.

-Não existe nada mais importante para mim do que você, Mione.

A garota deixou que o mais belo sorriso despertasse em seus lábios, e levou sua mão até o cabelo estonteantemente ruivo de Rony, tocando suas mechas com carinho.

-E não existe nada que eu mais deseje no mundo que estar com você, Rony.

Um sorriso de orelha a orelha surgiu no rosto de Rony e o garoto afastou levemente a cabeça, permitindo que o olhar dos dois se encontrasse novamente. Rony deslizou uma de suas mãos até a nuca de Hermione, e os poucos centímetros que separavam os rostos dos dois garotos foram se desfazendo lentamente. O coração já disparado de Hermione acelerou ainda mais, e o coração de Rony parecia exigir mais espaço no peito do garoto. Com a respiração ofegante, Rony aproximou seu rosto dando um beijo suave na bochecha de Hermione, e foi deslizando seus lábios pelo rosto da garota, até chegar no canto de sua boca. Hermione virou delicadamente seu rosto e seus lábios encontraram o os lábios de Rony. Eles sentiram um choque elétrico percorrendo seus corpos quando finalmente tocaram os lábios um do outro, seus corações batiam descompassados e não parecia haver nada no mundo além dos dois. Hermione sentia o gosto e o calor dos lábios de Rony e teve certeza de que não podia existir nada igual no mundo. Rony sentia uma felicidade que nunca imaginara ser possível, enquanto apreciava a maciez dos lábios da garota e o gosto de seu beijo. Suas bocas pareciam ter sido feitas uma para a outra enquanto seus lábios se acariciavam e procuravam se conhecer melhor. Hermione entreabriu sua boca um pouco mais e Rony aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo, deixando que sua língua encontrasse o lábio inferior da garota e deslizasse para dentro de sua boca. A garota sentiu um arrepio perpassar seu corpo quando a língua de Ron começou a explorar lentamente cada canto de sua boca, e permitiu que sua própria língua fosse batalhar com a de Ron. Rony a enlaçou pela cintura e colou seu corpo ao dele, e o beijo ficou mais intenso, apaixonado, trazendo à tona todo o sentimento que os dois guardaram por tanto tempo.

Quando suas bocas se separaram, Hermione continuou fazendo carinho nas mechas ruivas de Rony, enquanto o garoto a abraçava e a trazia para seu ombro. O olhar dos dois se encontraram e havia tanto brilho e amor por trás daqueles olhos que eles souberam, de uma vez por todas, que nada no mundo era mais certo do que os dois juntos. Hermione descansou sua cabeça no ombro do garoto e ele começou a enrolar um de seus cachos entre os dedos, enquanto beijava delicadamente sua bochecha. Um sorriso preguiçoso se abriu no rosto da garota ao sentir todo o carinho de Rony e ela sentiu que podia ficar ali para sempre.

-Você é incrível, Rony – suspirou a menina.

-Eu sou ainda mais incrível quando estou junto com você – ele abriu um sorriso apaixonado.

Os dois riram e voltaram a se beijar, descobrindo o gosto um do outro, trocando carinhos e aproveitando cada segundo .Rony deixou seus dedos passeassem pelo rosto da garota, memorizando cada traço daquela face que ele tanto amava, enquanto os dedos de Hermione brincavam nas costas de Rony. A garota afastou delicadamente a cabeça para trás, para poder olhar para Rony, e o garoto suspirou, protestando contra o beijo interrompido. Hermione sorriu para ele enquanto olhava aqueles olhos azuis, que sempre encantavam a garota e a transportavam para suas profundezas. Acariciou a maçã do rosto de Rony, e o garoto fechou os olhos para apreciar ainda mais o contato.

-Eu esperei tanto por esse momento –ela começou, em voz baixa – que ainda não tenho certeza se é real ou se é um sonho.

-Se for um sonho, então eu não quero acordar nunca – disse Rony, acariciando com o dedo os lábios da garota. Nunca – repetiu ele, e se curvou, cobrindo sua boca com a dele.

Hermione nunca saberia dizer quanto tempo havia passado, até que Rony levantou e ofereceu sua mão a ela, fazendo com que a garota também levantasse.

Ele levou as mãos até a cintura da garota, numa atitude possessiva, e falou, seu rosto resplandecendo de alegria.

-Acho que a gente deveria voltar para a festa, sabe? – ele sorriu, admirando a garota em seus braços.

-É, suponho que sim – Hermione sorriu, satisfeita. Embora eu esteja ótima aqui – ela abriu um sorriso maroto e se aconchegou nos braços fortes de Rony.

-Sabe, Rony , acho que o quadribol te faz muito bem – brincou a menina, apoiando as mãos no tórax do garoto e olhando para ele.

-Eu sei que faz – ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso e puxou Hermione para um beijo, enquanto levantava a garota pela cintura e a tirava do chão.

-Rony! – ela tentou protestar, mas suas palavras foram sufocadas pelo beijo apaixonado que eles trocavam.

-E a partir de hoje – continuou o garoto – eu sou o único jogador de quadribol ao qual a Srta. está autorizada a tocar, ou melhor, a olhar!

-Ha há – Hermione deu uma risada irônica. Então eu acho melhor o Sr. – ela deu um cutucão no peito de Rony – sair me guiando daqui, porque metade da sua família é formada por jogadores de quadribol, e logo eu terei que ficar de olhos fechados se você quiser que eu...

Mas não conseguiu terminar de protestar. Rony havia novamente atacado sua boca e ela perdeu toda a vontade de continuar falando, preferindo viajar novamente no beijo intenso do ruivo.

-Agora podemos ir? – ele perguntou, todo prosa, oferendo a mão à garota.

-Quê? – perguntou Hermione, ligeiramente sem ar devido ao calor dos beijos de Rony. Ah, é claro que sim – ela conseguiu responder, segurando a mão do garoto.

Rony ficou olhando a garota que caminhava ao seu lado, e não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso se abrisse em seu rosto, ao reparar no tom rosado das bochechas de Hermione e em sua expressão de felicidade.

-Mione?

-O quê? – murmurou a garota, virando-se para encará-lo.

-Obrigada por estar aqui, comigo – o garoto respondeu, se ruborizando.

-Tudo que eu sempre desejei foi ficar com você, Rony – ela respondeu, com um olhar apaixonado e se esticando para dar um selinho no garoto.

Rony abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e os dois seguiram de mãos dadas pelo jardim d'A Toca, em direção a festa, com o pôr-do-sol colorindo o horizonte.

* * *

-Então o duende disse – falava Fred, tentando visivelmente conter a risada – antes o seu do que o meu!

Os garotos caíram na gargalhada e Harry falou, tirando os óculos para poder enxugar os olhos, que estavam lacrimejando de tanto dar risada:

-Caras, eu não sei como vocês conseguem fazer essas coisas, só espero que eu nunca tenha que negociar com vocês!

Todos caíram na gargalhada, um pouco pelo efeito dos sucessivos copos de ponche, um pouco porque as histórias dos gêmeos eram realmente mirabolantes. Nisso, Jorge apruma o corpo, tentando ficar sério, e aperta os olhos, olhando um ponto no fim do gramado.

-Tá todo mundo vendo o mesmo que eu, ou fui eu que exagerei no ponche da mamãe?

Os garotos se viraram para olhar e Gina abafou gritinhos.

-Sim!!! Eu não acredito! É o Rony com a Hermione, e eles estão de mãos dadas! – a garota dava pulinhos de alegria.

Fred olhou para o casal, levemente boquiaberto.

-Não é que o Roniquinho conseguiu falar com a Hermione? – falou, revelando surpresa na voz.

-Eu não diria que eles apenas conversaram – Jorge replicou, rindo –, ou o vento estava muito forte, pelo estado que eles estão desarrumados...

-Ah, cala a boca Jorge! – falou Gina, enquanto Harry ria dos gêmeos. Eles estão chegando, fiquem sérios! – continuou, procurando conter o riso.

Rony e Hermione alcançaram os garotos. Estavam de mãos dadas e um pouco envergonhados, embora Rony parecesse muito cheio de si.

-Oi – murmurou Hermione, meio tímida com os olhares assombrados dos garotos.

Oi Hermione – os gêmeos responderam com uma inconfundível malícia na voz.

-Ou será que devemos dizer: Oi cunhadinha! – Fred fez uma voz de falsete, rindo do casal.

-Ah, cala a boca, Fred! – Ron cortou o irmão, e apertou a mão de Hermione um pouquinho mais, a ponta de suas orelhas se colorindo de vermelho.

-Hum, acho melhor você cuidar o seu vocabulário, querido irmão - agora era Jorge que tirava sarro de Rony. Afinal, a nossa querida monitora não ia gostar nada de ter um namorado com boca suja, não é? – o garoto rolava de rir.

-Ah, não liga pra eles Mione – Gina se aproximou do casal e abraçou os dois. Eu torcia tanto por vocês! – ela falou, com a voz meio enrolada.

-Torcia é? – Hermione olhou para Gina, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Vocês andaram bebendo? – ela olhou inquisidoramente para Harry.

-Ah Hermione, não foi quase nada, é sério – Harry tentava fazer uma cara de santo. Foram apenas algumas taças de ponche, nada mais...

-É, só umas trinta, pra ser mais exato – Fred rolava de rir, enquanto tentava contar o número de taças espalhadas pela mesa.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada também

-Bom, vejo que vocês aproveitaram a festa – Rony sorria, olhando para Fred, Jorge, Gina e Harry, os quatro parecendo muitíssimo animados.

-Ah, não mais que vocês! – Jorge se aproximou e passou um braço pelo ombro de Rony. Anda Roniquinho, me conta, o que vocês estavam fazendo escondidos lá no jardim?

-Jorge! – ralhou Hermione, ficando extremamente ruborizada.

-Garotos, chega – Gina colocou as mãos na cintura com uma expressão Sra. Weasley que fez Harry cair na gargalhada. Eles demoraram seis anos pra se beijarem, se vocês continuarem enchendo o saco dos dois daí sim é que vai mais uns dez anos pra eles...

-Gina! – Hermione interrompeu a garota, olhando abismada pra ela. Escutem aqui vocês, vocês já beberam muito mais do que deveriam, querem fazer o favor de parar de falar besteiras!

-É, chega pessoal – Harry procurou apoiar a amiga. Todos nós estamos muito felizes que vocês finalmente se acertaram – ele olhou para Rony e Hermione e abriu um sorriso – até porque eu não agüentava mais ver vocês brigando, vocês deixavam qualquer um louco...

Hermione abriu a boca para retorquir, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

-Mas como agora tudo está bem, vamos comemorar. O que acham?

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam novamente, e balançaram a cabeça, rindo.

-Já que não tem jeito – Rony riu, e encheu duas taças de ponche, passando uma para Hermione e ficando com a outra. Hermione deu um grande sorriso para o garoto e se esticou para lhe dar um selinho, fazendo Rony se empertigar feito um pavão e abraçá-la pela cintura. Gina e Harry abafaram risinhos mas o casal nem percebeu, estavam muito ocupados lançando olhares apaixonados um para o outro.

A noite foi passando muito animada. Os garotos informaram a Hermione que Vítor Krum havia ido embora, e como não tinha achado a garota pelo gramado, viera se despedir dos garotos, pedindo que eles a avisassem de sua partida. Rony não lamentou nem um pouco o fato, e pareceu até ficar mais solto na festa. A intervalos, alguns conhecidos vinham se juntar ao grupo para bater papo, o que era muito agradável. Ninguém parecia surpreso de ver Rony e Hermione juntos, era só uma questão de tempo para isso acontecer, diziam. Hermione ficara muito surpresa ao escutar isso, e perguntou aos garotos, quando Lupin e Tonks se afastaram do grupo.

-Mas era tão óbvio assim? – ela perguntou, realmente intrigada. Quer dizer, todo mundo sabia que eu gostava do Rony...?

-Bem – Gina começou a responder – era óbvio para qualquer um que visse vocês dois juntos, embora é claro, não parecesse ser muito óbvio para vocês, não pelo tempo que vocês dois levaram...

-Ei! – Rony protestava, em voz alta. Essas coisas nunca são óbvias, é muito difícil gostar da sua melhor amiga sabe, e não dá pra ter certeza dos sentimentos dela porque você confunde com a amizade! – ele tentava se justificar, agitando os braços.

-É mesmo, não dá pra ter certeza, – Harry balançava a cabeça, concordando, embora não conseguisse conter uma certa ironia na voz – nem mesmo quando a sua melhor amiga te ataca com um bando de canários porque você beijou outra garota!

-Harry! – Hermione exclamou, se ruborizando instantaneamente.

-Como é? – Fred explodia em risadas.

-Essa eu não sabia! – Jorge acompanhava o irmão nas gargalhadas. Quando é que isso aconteceu Hermione?

Hermione lançou um olhar irritado para Harry e em seguida olhou para Rony, que acenou com a cabeça como se não se importasse que ela relatasse o fatídico episódio.

-Tudo bem – concordou a garota, com uma expressão mal humorada no rosto, e desatou a contar a história.

Quando ela terminou, os gêmeos já estavam tontos de tanto rir. Carlinhos, que havia chegado no começo da narrativa, balançava a cabeça tentando controlar o riso, e olhava, bobamente para Rony.

-Olha irmãozinho, é melhor você andar na linha, hein – ele encarava Rony, tentando parecer sério – se a Hermione fez isso quando vocês nem estavam juntos, imagina só o que ela faria agora se te visse com outra!

-Francamente! – Hermione cruzou os braços e ficou olhando de Rony para Carlinhos. Presume-se que isso nunca venha a acontecer, não é Rony? – ela perguntou incisiva.

-É claro que não Hermione! – Rony lançou um olhar assassino para o irmão mais velho, enquanto abraçava Hermione pelas costas e dava um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha esquerda. Nunca! Acho que todos vocês beberam ponche demais, só pode ser.

Todos riram e continuaram conversando animadamente.

Uma hora depois a maior parte dos convidados já havia ido embora devido ao cansaço, e os que permaneciam na festa estavam em meio a despedidas e abraços, um tanto exagerados devido aos seguidos copos de bebida tomados durante a festa. Alguns minutos antes, Fleur e Gui haviam anunciado a partida para a lua de mel, que infelizmente seria reduzida devido aos tempos sombrios em que viviam, e aparataram com destino à França. A Sra. Weasley, depois de terminar de se despedir dos incontáveis parentes de Fleur, voltou-se em busca dos filhos, e encontrou todos, com exceção de Percy que havia ignorado o convite de casamento, reunidos em torno de uma mesa e escutando as histórias de Carlinhos sobre a Romênia. Dirigiu-se então à pequena reunião e entoou sorridente:

-Acho que já passou da hora de vocês estarem na cama, não?

-Ah mamãe, por favor - Fred a olhava fingindo indignação – todos aqui já são maiores de idade, e a festa ainda nem acabou...

-Ei, e eu sou o quê? – Gina perguntava para o irmão, censurando-o.

-Muito bem constatado Gina – Jorge ria da cara da irmã. Como você ainda é de menor, pode ir se dirigindo à sua cama então porque nós ainda temos muito o que festejar.

-Nada disso – a Sra. Weasley retrucou. Já passa da meia-noite e já está na hora de irmos descansar.

-Além disso – Arthur Weasley se aproximava do grupo com um sorriso cansado no rosto – não estamos mais em tempos seguros, e não é aconselhável uma reunião de bruxos se estender além da hora.

-Mas mãe ...

-Sem mais mocinhos – ela sentenciou. Abriu a boca para continuar o discurso mas seu olhar se dirigiu ao filho mais novo e seu queixo caiu quando ela encontrou ele de mãos dadas com Hermione.

-Ah Rony! – ela exclamou chorosa, cobrindo a boca com as mãos. Imediatamente Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, o rubor se espalhando pelo seus rostos, mas eles não desenlaçaram as mãos. O Sr. Weasley olhou o filho com mais atenção procurando saber o que havia chamado a atenção da esposa, e abriu um grande sorriso ao constatar o ocorrido.

-Ah é, como esquecemos de mencionar que o mais novo dos irmãos Weasley foi arrebatado pelos laços do amor? – Fred ironizava, com uma cara de gozação. Rony lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, mas não contradisse o irmão.

-Roniquinho, meu querido, então isso significa o que eu acho que significa? – a mãe perguntou-lhe, com uma expressão de encantamento no rosto.

Rony, que havia feito uma careta ao escutar o apelido pelo qual a Sra. Weasley o chamara, simplesmente olhou para a mãe e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, extremamente corado.

-Mas isso é maravilhoso! – entoou a Sra. Weasley se adiantando, mas ao invés de abraçar o filho ela envolveu Hermione num abraço apertado. A garota pareceu muito surpresa e bastante envergonhada, até que a Sra. Weasley se afastou e olhou para a garota, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Ah Hermione! Eu sempre soube que vocês não eram apenas amigos, o jeito como vocês discutiam, como se olhavam... E o meu Rony nunca conseguiu disfarçar, falava de você o tempo todo quando você estava com seus pais e parecia tão mais feliz quando você estava por perto!

-Mamãe! – Rony a repreendeu, parecendo ainda mais constrangido. Hermione fez uma cara de surpresa mas olhou para o garoto com uma expressão apaixonada no rosto.

-É mesmo Rony, você fica mais feliz quando eu estou por perto? – ela perguntou, encantada.

-Bem... sim – o garoto lançou um sorriso inclinado para a amiga, ainda completamente constrangido pelo comentário da mãe – mas eu preferia que a minha vida amorosa não fosse discutida assim, em meio à toda a família, então...

-Essa é realmente uma ótima notícia! – o Sr. Weasley se aproximou, ignorando o comentário do filho e dando tapinhas nas costas de Rony, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Fico muito feliz por vocês – ele dirigiu a Hermione um olhar de aprovação – muito feliz mesmo.

-Er, obrigada Sr. Weasley – Hermione agradeceu, envergonhada.

-É maravilhoso – concordou a Sra. Weasley, enxugando uma lágrima dos olhos. Eu não te disse Arthur, esses garotos crescem tão depressa! Então ela se recompôs e continuou, num tom sério: Mas realmente já passa da hora de dormir, e amanhã teremos que limpar toda essa bagunça – ela apontou para o gramado, com todos os indícios do fim de uma festa animada.

Os garotos ainda soltaram uns muxoxos de contrariedade, mas foram se dirigindo lentamente em direção à casa, enquanto Carlinhos prometia que quando tudo estivesse mais calmo ele levaria todos para passear na Romênia.

Quando chegaram a entrada da casa, Fred e Jorge se entreolharam e Fred anunciou:

-Bem, a festa foi ótima mas infelizmente nós temos que ir, não Jorge?

-Com certeza – o garoto confirmou com um meneio de cabeça. Amanhã chega um carregamento que encomendamos e temos que arrumar tudo – continuou, fazendo uma careta que fez os garotos rirem.

Os gêmeos se adiantaram para dar um beijo de boa-noite na mãe e acenaram para os outros, mas antes de aparatar Fred abriu um sorriso malicioso e olhou para Hermione.

-Boa-noite cunhadinha! E com um craque alto, os dois aparataram.

Hermione ergueu os olhos para o teto e balançou a cabeça, mas não pareceu brava. Olhou para Rony, e quando seus olhos se encontraram, os dois abriram um sorriso.

Nesse instante Gina bocejou e esfregou os olhos, cansada, e surpreendeu Harry olhando para ela, com uma expressão carinhosa no rosto. Ela congelou imediatamente e deu um sorriso enviesado para o garoto, que sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha e corou levemente.

-Cama, todos vocês – mandou a Sra. Weasley.

Os garotos não cogitaram desobedecer, deram boa-noite ao casal e lado a lado foram subindo as escadas. Quando chegaram na frente do quarto das meninas, Gina desejou boa-noite ao trio e entrou quarto adentro. Hermione abriu a boca para dizer boa-noite aos dois mas as palavras se perderam quando ela encontrou os olhos de Rony; a última coisa que ela queria agora era dizer tchau pra ele.

-Hum – resmungou Harry, percebendo a situação dos amigos – eu já vou indo também. Boa-noite pra vocês – e deu uma piscadela para os amigos.

Rony e Hermione sorriram para ele e disseram em uníssono:

-Boa-noite Harry.

Os dois ficaram olhando o garoto se afastar e subir as escadas, e assim que ele virou o corredor eles se encararam, e em seguida desviaram o olhar, subitamente envergonhados. Rony sentiu uma pontada de contrariedade quando percebeu que corara. Como era possível ainda sentir vergonha de Hermione depois de finalmente ter demonstrado seus sentimentos e tê-la beijado? A garota também parecia constrangida, e mordia o lábio inferior demostrando ansiedade. Era estranho, pensou ela, se sentir tão próxima de Ron mas ao mesmo tempo ter medo dessa nova intimidade entre os dois. Tensa, ela ergueu os olhos para ele, e o encontrou admirando-a com carinho. Não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso despontasse em seu rosto, não importa o que acontecesse, o olhar doce de Rony sempre fazia com que ela ficasse tranqüila.

-Hum – Rony murmurou, sem jeito – então...

-Então? – Hermione indagou, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Rony encarou a garota e também sorriu, um sorriso nervoso e sincero. Devagar ele foi se aproximando da amiga, que agora voltara a morder o lábio inferior e olhava pra ele com uma expressão divertida no rosto, como se tentasse adivinhar o que se passava em seus pensamentos. Rony parou em frente a Hermione e brincou com uma mecha de seus cabelos; em seguida ele deslizou as duas mãos pelas costas da garota e a abraçou pela cintura. Suavemente, Hermione cruzou suas mãos em volta do pescoço de Rony, e eles continuaram se encarando, sorrindo um para o outro.

-Você queria me dizer boa-noite? – Rony perguntou, demonstrando curiosidade.

-Não, na verdade não – Hermione respondeu num tom divertido.

-Ah – Rony levantou uma sobrancelha – então o que mais poderia ser? – indagou, fingindo estar confuso. O que está passando pela cabeça da monitora da Grifinória para ela estar fora da cama a uma hora dessas?

-Se você não sabe, não sou eu que vou lhe dizer – ela sorriu travessamente.

-Ei! – exclamou Rony, tentando parecer bravo. Essa frase é minha!

-Ah é? – Hermione se aproximou ainda mais dele. E você não consegue adivinhar o porque da monitora aqui ainda não ter ido dormir?

-Eh... - Rony fez uma cara pensativa – teria a ver com um certo monitor da Grifinória que por acaso encontra-se nesse mesmo corredor? – ele tenteou.

-Hum, por acaso teria – Hermione o encarou profundamente. Rony abriu um sorriso radiante e se inclinou em direção a amiga.

-Bom, então temos que fazer com que esse precioso tempo de sono perdido valha a pena, não é? – ele perguntou, com um tom de malícia na voz.

-Agora você leu meus pensamentos Ron – Hermione deu um sorriso convidativo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Rony levou uma de suas mãos até a nuca de Hermione e a trouxe em sua direção. Seus lábios se encontraram num beijo calmo e apaixonado, enquanto Rony deslizava sua mão pelos cabelos de Hermione. A garota deixou escapar um suspiro e Rony a apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo; o beijo adquiriu uma nova intensidade e Hermione arranhou suavemente a nuca de Rony, arrancando suspiros do garoto.

-Ron – murmurou ela baixinho, quando eles tiveram de se afastar para respirar. Acho que não é uma boa idéia nós ficarmos nos beijando aqui no corredor – ela fez uma expressão preocupada –, e se seus pais subirem? – perguntou, tentando olhar o andar abaixo.

-Hum – Rony fez uma cara de riso – isso é um convite? – perguntou ele, exultando ao ver Hermione corar.

-Não, o que você está... Rony! – ralhou a garota, ao entender o que ele queria dizer.

Os dois se olharam e caíram numa gargalhada silenciosa.

-Bem – Rony balançou a cabeça contrariado – infelizmente acho que não vai demorar muito para a mamãe subir, já está tarde à beça – ele concluiu.

-É – Hermione suspirou. Os dois se olharam novamente e Rony se aproximou lentamente dos lábios da garota, beijando-a suavemente, enquanto brincava com seus cabelos e soltava-os da trança onde permaneciam – em parte – presos.

-Ron! – Hermione censurou-o, interrompendo o beijo e passando a mão pelo cabelo, preocupada com o estado em que poderiam estar.

-O que foi? – o garoto olhou-a curioso. Você fica linda assim com os cabelos soltos, sabia?

-Ah tá, sei - Hermione respondeu com descrença.

-Fica sim – Rony insistiu. Na verdade você fica linda de qualquer jeito – completou carinhoso.

Hermione tentou continuar com a pose de durona mas era simplesmente impossível ficar indiferente a esse olhar carinhoso de Rony. Contrariada, ela abriu um sorriso para o garoto e exultou por dentro ao perceber que ele a achava bonita. De repente, um arrepio de medo correu pelo seu corpo. Ao olhar carinhosamente o garoto a sua frente, o garoto que ela amava a tantos anos e sabia que nunca iria deixar de amar, ela se sentiu incrivelmente impotente ao pensar que dentro de poucos dias iriam partir para uma guerra. O que poderia acontecer nesses tempos negros, o que eles teriam de enfrentar? Sentiu um pavor se abater sobre ela, e se alguma coisa acontecesse a ele, ou a Harry, e ela não pudesse os proteger, como ela iria ficar? Como iria suportar ficar longe de Rony? Involuntária e incontrolavelmente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Rony a olhou com preocupação, e a envolveu com seus braços, fazendo com que ela descansasse a cabeça em seu ombro direito.

-Mione – ele perguntou baixinho em seu ouvido – o que aconteceu?

-Eu só pensei... – ela tentava visivelmente conter as lágrimas que ameaçava derramar – você... a guerra... – deu um soluço se abraçou ainda mais forte a Rony.

-Mione, não – ele tentava acalmar a garota. Não tem porque você pensar assim, nada de ruim vai acontecer – Rony falou, firme.

-Mas Rony – Hermione ergueu seus olhos úmidos de lágrima para o amigo e falou com a voz abafada de pesar – nós estamos numa guerra, como é possível que nada de ruim aconteça? – indagou, seus olhos mostrando o desespero que ela sentia.

-Eu não posso garantir que nada de mal aconteça, Mione – Rony acariciou os cachos da garota – mas nós estaremos juntos, eu, você e o Harry, e vamos fazer o nosso melhor, não é? Caramba Mione, ele é o garoto que sobreviveu! – ele tentou dar um sorriso para animar a amiga.

-Ron! – ela deu um tapinha no braço do amigo, e deixou escapar um sorriso. Depois balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos, a expressão preocupada. Eu sei que nós estaremos juntos, e sei que a Ordem também vai estar combatendo, mas... é uma guerra Rony! E eu tenho tanto medo que alguma coisa aconteça ao Harry, aos nossos amigos, a nossa família, e a ... e a você – ela terminou, com carinho.

Rony sorriu para a menina e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, acariciando o rosto de Hermione suavemente.

-E como é que você acha que eu me sinto, Mione? – ele perguntou com uma pontada de tristeza. Metade da minha família está na Ordem, e as pessoas que eu mais amo – ele a olhou com uma intensidade ainda maior – estão envolvidas nessa guerra. Mesmo assim – ele falou com mais firmeza na voz – não podemos nos abater e temos que fazer o possível para ajudarmos o Harry a destruir as Horcruxes.

-Eu sei disso Rony – ela assentiu e acariciou o rosto do garoto. Você sabe que eu não tenho medo de combater, eu só temo que alguma coisa aconteça com as pessoas que eu gosto.

-Você não tem que pensar nisso agora, Mione – Rony procurou distraí-la, embora ele mesmo não conseguisse afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Temos que ser otimistas, não é mesmo?

Hermione abriu um sorriso triste e assentiu com a cabeça, mas continuou com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Rony brincou com seus cabelos e começou a dar beijinhos por todo o rosto e pescoço de Hermione, e a garota não conseguiu conter o riso. Eles se encararam novamente enquanto a respiração de Hermione regularizava. A garota se esticou e, delicadamente, alcançou os lábios de Rony, beijando-os com suavidade. Rony a puxou pra si e aprofundou o beijo, e todo o temor, todo o desespero dos dois foi afogado num beijo intenso e cheio de paixão, as mãos correndo pelas costas um do outro, os corpos tentando ficar ainda mais próximos. Rony deixou que uma de suas mãos se perdessem em meio aos cachos de Hermione, e a garota apertou-o contra si, com medo de que de alguma forma ele pudesse desaparecer.

Devagar eles foram se afastando, os rostos ainda colados um no outro, Hermione acariciando as mechas flamejantes de Rony. O garoto soltou um suspiro e deitou a cabeça entre o ombro e pescoço de Hermione, saboreando o toque delicado da amiga e envolvendo-a pela cintura. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, curtindo um ao outro e trocando carinhos. Por fim Hermione levantou devagarinho a cabeça, olhou para Rony e falou, suavemente:

-Você sabe que nós não vamos poder ficar juntos assim enquanto estivermos atrás das Horcruxes, não sabe Ron?

-Sei.

O garoto pareceu deprimido pelo pensamento e se ergueu, olhando nos olhos de Hermione.

-Mas eu estava torcendo pra que você se esquecesse desse detalhe.

Os dois riram e Hermione balançou a cabeça, perdida em pensamentos.

-Nós temos que dar toda a força que o Harry precisar – Hermione falou em voz baixa. Precisamos ser um trio agora mais do que nunca – ela olhou para Rony com pesar.

-É, teremos que deixar o casal para depois, não é? – ele perguntou com a voz cava. Hermione confirmou com a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa.

-Não vai ser fácil para o Harry ficar longe da Gina – analisou a garota.

-Também não vai ser fácil pra ela – Rony acenou com a cabeça, frustrado. Por que é que os relacionamentos têm que ser tão complicados? – ele indagou Hermione.

-Eu não sei – ela falou simplesmente.

-Uau Mione, essa deve ser a primeira vez que eu faço uma pergunta a qual você não consegue responder! – ele comentou, divertido.

Hermione fez uma cara de brava mas acabou acompanhando Rony nas risadas.

-É, acho que eu não sou uma expert nessa área – ela deu um sorriso enviesado. Mas acho que você deve ter percebido não é, depois de todos esses anos de frases mal acabadas e do ataque de ciúmes, quer dizer – ela ficou rubra – do ataque de canários.

Rony riu e deu-lhe um selinho.

-Bom, eu não fico muito atrás de você – os dois sorriram.

-Ah Ron... – Hermione brincou com as mechas vermelhas e deitou a cabeça no peito do garoto. Eu queria tanto que as coisas fossem mais simples, que não houvesse essa guerra e que nós pudéssemos apenas curtir esse tempo juntos... – ela suspirou.

-É – o garoto concordou em voz baixa. Pelo menos, quando tudo isso terminar, nós vamos poder namorar de verdade, e depois, nos casar – ele completou, sonhadoramente.

-O quê? – Hermione perguntou assombrada. Rony, nós temos 17 anos, como é que você pode falar de casamento? – ela sorriu, divertida.

-Bem, eu quero deixar as minhas intenções totalmente claras – ele sorriu para a garota aninhada em seus braços. Pena que você não pegou o buquê, não é, assim todo mundo ia saber – ele tentou manter-se sério.

-Ron, você é impossível! – Hermione balançou a cabeça e abriu um enorme sorriso para o garoto. Rony a olhou de uma forma tão intensa e carinhosa que Hermione sentiu uma onda de calor correr pelo corpo. O garoto segurou o rosto de Hermione entre as mãos, olhou diretamente nos seus olhos e sussurrou:

-Eu te amo, Hermione.

Hermione arregalou os olhos de espanto mas em seguida cerrou as pálpebras; Ron a havia puxado para mais um beijo, o beijo mais terno e envolvente que Hermione já recebera na vida. Eles se perderam nos braços um do outro, os pensamentos de Hermione correndo à mil - Rony dissera que a amava!?! Eles se separaram suavemente, e Hermione ainda respirava descompassadamente quando olhou no fundo dos olhos de Rony e falou:

-Eu também te amo, Rony. Não sei desde quando, nem sei como começou – ela olhou carinhosamente para o garoto, que escutava suas palavras com uma expressão de felicidade no rosto. Mas está aqui – ela apontou para seu coração. Pra sempre – concluiu, baixando a voz.

Novamente suas bocas se encontraram, seus lábios sedentos pelo gosto um do outro, toda a paixão a tanto tempo aprisionada transformada agora em carícias, abraços e beijos. Escutaram um barulho vindo do andar de baixo e rapidamente se separaram.

-Seus pais! – murmurou Hermione aflita, corando instantaneamente.

Os dois se entreolharam por um breve instante, então Rony murmurou um "droga!" abafado enquanto ouvia os passos dos pais subindo as escadas. Sem pensar muito, Hermione abriu a porta do quarto que ela dividia com Gina o mais silenciosamente que pôde e puxou Rony para dentro junto com ela.

-Pssss! – ela fez, olhando para Rony, que estava com uma cara espantada.

Os dois ficaram escutando imóveis por trás da porta, e só ousaram falar novamente quando os passos do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley avançaram pelo andar de cima.

-Essa foi por pouco! – Rony deu uma risada abafada, enquanto Hermione espiava Gina, que dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama.

-Acho melhor nós irmos dormir – sussurrou a garota para Rony.

-É, acho que é o jeito – Rony lançou-lhe um olhar carente, enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho e acordar a irmã. Embora eu preferisse ficar a noite toda aqui com você – ele sussurrou no ouvido da amiga, abrindo um sorriso ao terminar a frase.

-Ron! – Hermione ralhou, baixinho. Mas quando o seu olhar encontrou com o do amigo, ela também abriu um sorriso.

-Boa-noite – ela falou, um pouco tímida.

-Boa-noite Mione – Rony respondeu olhando-a com carinho.

Os dois se aproximaram um do outro e seus lábios encontraram novamente, num beijo calmo e profundo. Hermione abriu a porta para Ron, que saiu para o corredor, mas antes que a garota fechasse a porta, ele a chamou, baixinho:

-Mione!

-Quê? – ela voltou a colocar a cabeça pra fora do quarto.

-Durma bem – ele deu um sorriso para a amiga.

Hermione abriu um grande sorriso e olhou para o garoto a sua frente. Sentiu uma sensação incrível de felicidade ao perceber que eles estavam ali, juntos, como ela sempre desejara. E nesse momento ela teve certeza de que não importava o que acontecesse, não importava o quanto dura fosse a guerra ou quanto tempo ela durasse, Rony estaria junto a ela, e isso daria forças pra que ela fosse até o fim. Sorrindo carinhosamente para o garoto, ela brincou:

-Sonhe comigo, Ron.

Rony lançou um sorriso inclinado para Hermione e falou, olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

-Vocês sempre esteve nos meus sonhos, Hermione. A garota teve uma agradável surpresa ao escutar essas palavras e ele continuou. Mas o melhor de tudo é que agora não é apenas um sonho, agora é real. E voltando para dar um selinho na garota, Ron finalmente se virou e subiu as escadas, sem realmente pensar pra onde estava indo, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto. Hermione entrou no quarto e se apoiou na porta. Sim, era real.

Fim

* * *


End file.
